Dragon Lulluby
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup is once again plauged with the same nightmare. But as always Toothless is there for him. And to hum his dragon lulluby.


Hiccup sighed as he slowly pushed open the door to their house. Stoick was once again gone on a trade mission at sea, Toothless bounded happily inside the house Hiccup following close behind. He sighed again before shutting the door. They had a great time flying but sometimes it was tiresome.

Toothless looked at his human hatching in concern and crooned softly. Hiccup looked up at his friend and smiled "it's ok bud I'm fine." He said to the dragon and he yawned, ready to go to sleep.

Slowly he limped over to the stairs and he groaned. Eversince he lost his leg, a lot of things were harder on him, and climbing the stairs was the hardest. He took a breath and slowly started up the stairs.

Toothless watched in worry as he followed behind Hiccup. He crooned gently, Hiccup winced in pain everytime he took a step with his prosthetic. Suddenly as he took another step, pain shot through his entire body and he groaned in pain losing his balance, he gasped in fear and waited for the impact of the ground, but when he didn't feel it he opened his eyes to see Toothless right beside him holding him up with his long black tail.

Hiccup half smiled at his friend, "thanks buddy." He said with gratitude.

Toothless purred gently and flashed him a gummy smile and Hiccup laughed softly and put his arm around the dragon's neck and the two continued up the stairs to his room. As they arrived at the door, Hiccup pushed it open sighing in relief that they made it up the stairs. He limped over to his bed and sat down groaning as he gently touched the red enflamed skin that was left of his leg.

He knew he had to take it off. He sighed and Toothless purred softly, Hiccup slowly looked up to meet bright green encouraging eyes. Toothless nuzzled the boy gently and Hiccup smiled and scratched the dragon behind the ears.

Then taking a breath he untied the hook that fastened the prosthetic to his limb and taking a deep breath he cried out in pain as he pulled it off. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he whimpered in pain. Toothless whined softly at the sight of his human in so much pain, he hated that Hiccup had to deal with this. He didn't deserve it, Toothless wished that he had been fast enough to save his human from the flames.

Hiccup gently petted his friend on the snout, "I know Toothless, but don't feel bad. I'm alive because of you if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't be here right now. I owe you buddy, more than anything." He said softly.

Toothless nuzzled his human, and licked his face gently cleaning the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He purred softly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and hugged him tightly.

Toothless nudged the young viking gesturing for him to lay down and go to sleep. Hiccup smiled and laid down on his pillow. Toothless grabbed the blanket in his mouth and pulled it up, covering Hiccup's small body with it. He nudged the blanket under him, tucking him in tightly.

Hiccup smiled, "thanks buddy." He said.

Toothless purred and licked the boy's cheek, and he laid his head down next to Hiccup's pillow and hummed a small dragon tune, slowly lulling him to sleep. Hiccup smiled as he closed his eyes listening to the comforting sound of Toothless' humming, and slowly he began to fall asleep.

Toothless purred and blew out the candle on his bedside table. He curled up beside his human's bed slowly drifting off to sleep. He wondered how long it would be until the boy woke screaming in agony. Eversince the battle, Hiccup didn't sleep well sometimes he would wake up in fear because of the same nightmare. Toothless hoped it would be different this time. Hoping that Hiccup would get a good night's rest.

And again later that night, Toothless woke hearing Hiccup's cries. He sat up and saw Hiccup thrashing around, screaming in agony Toothless quickly purred as gently as he could and he jumped onto the bed, nuzzling the boy's face to wake him.

Hiccup bolted upright, gasping in fear looking around, his eyes wide with fear and pain. "T-Toothless? T-Toothless?" He cried, his voice full of panic.

The dragon licked Hiccup's cheek, and purred gently as if to say "Shh, I'm here Hiccup it's okay."

Hiccup looked up at the dragon and almost knocked him over wrapping his small arms around him hugging him so tightly.

Toothless purred soothingly nuzzling his human to comfort him.

Hiccup buried his face into the dragon's black scales sobbing. "I-I'm sorry Toothless you-you deserve a good night's sleep for once." He cried.

Toothless growled disapprovingly, it was Hiccup who deserved a good night's sleep. Especially for all that he's done for his own village. He didn't deserve this. None of it.

Hiccup sighed softly, as he knew what the dragon was thinking. "Thanks buddy, I love you so much." He said.

Toothless purred and nuzzled his human as if to say, "and I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccup slumped slowly in the dragon's embrace, refusing to go back to sleep. He didn't want to have that same nightmare again, he just couldn't do it anymore he couldn't deal with this pain alone.

Toothless nudged his human, as if asking "what's wrong Hiccup?"

"I can't go back to sleep Toothless." Hiccup said to the dragon. "I don't want to go through another nightmare. Not again. I-I can't deal with it anymore! All my life I've had to deal with pain alone. I've mostly had to comfort myself, b-but I can't do it anymore! I can't!"

Toothless purred to say, "you're not alone Hiccup, not anymore. I'm here now and you have nothing to fear."

Hiccup lifted his head to look up at the dragon, his green eyes assuring and full of love, and compassion and comfort. Suddenly he began to realize that he was not alone. Toothless was there. And he was not going anywhere, Hiccup hugged the dragon.

"Toothless, I need you! Please don't ever leave me!" Hiccup cried.

Toothless cooed softly to say "I'll never leave you, even if my life depended on it I'll never leave. I'll protect you, now and forever."

Hiccup sighed before slowly smiling at the dragon, "thanks Toothless, for everything."

Toothless crooned softly and nuzzled his human. Then he gently took Hiccup into his arms and cradled him against his black belly. The same way he did before when he saved him from the flames of the Green Death. He hummed softly and cooed at him.

Hiccup smiled and listened to the dragon's heart beat. Toothless flashed his human a gummy smile and began humming a dragon lulluby a song that his own mother sang to him long ago.

Hiccup smiled as he remembered how his own mother would hum him a lulluby and now his best friend was doing the same thing. He smiled again and slowly he began to drift off to sleep, knowing that Toothless was right there and always would be.

The end...

Hope ya'll liked this! :) Anyway ya'll know the drill R&R plzz! ^^


End file.
